


Fraser In Shadow (Pencil Drawing)

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-07
Updated: 2011-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser in shadow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fraser In Shadow (Pencil Drawing)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to practice my blending.


End file.
